Operation: Defile the Meeting Room
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "If you still want what's left of your innocence, leave this room now. Mukuro, do me a favour; when you're done with Kyouya, burn all the furniture. Now, if you'd all excuse me, I need to get what I saw last time out of my mind. Preferably through getting drunk." 6918. One-Shot. Rated for Lemon.


**Title: **Operation: Defile the Meeting Room

**Summary: **"If you still want what's left of your innocence, leave this room _now_. Mukuro, do me a favour; when you're done with Kyouya, burn all the furniture. Now, if you'd all excuse me, I need to get what I saw last time out of my mind. Preferably through getting drunk."

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **6918 (in that order) with a side of R27

**Warning: **LEMON. Possible OoC-ness; Set TYL

**Dedicated to: **ikebukurolove – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

**Operation: Defile the Meeting Room**

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi sighed.

Taking in a very deep breath to calm himself, the Vongola Decimo began to gather the files and folder spread before him.

"U-Umm… J-Jyuudaime…?"

Tsuna arched an eyebrow elegantly at his Right-Hand man.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yeah. The meeting is over." Tsuna nodded. "If you still want what's left of your innocence, leave this room _now_." He turned to the two arguing Guardians and cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention. "Mukuro, do me a favor; when you're done with Kyouya, burn all the furniture." With the files and folders tucked under an arm and his precious coffee mug in the other hand, Tsuna stood up and spoke, "Now, if you'd all excuse me, I need to get what I saw the last time out of my mind. Preferably through getting drunk."

And with that, the twenty-four year old Vongola Decimo turned on his heels and left the meeting room.

The remaining Guardians exchanged a glance, took a look at the rather quiet Cloud and male Mist Guardian, and quickly gathered their own belongings, all but running out of the meeting room.

* * *

"How considerate of them." Mukuro remarked. Turning back to the only other occupant in the room, he smirked, "Now then, where were we?"

"Nowhere." Hibari growled.

"Now, now, Kyouya; I believe we were discussing about our… _capabilities_?" Mukuro drawled out with a sly grin.

The former prefect scowled as he pulled out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death, pineapple herbivore."

Ignoring the 'pineapple' comment, Mukuro chuckled and smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and lunged towards the illusionist only for his body to freeze completely all of a sudden –no, it wasn't that he couldn't move… it's that his body felt ridiculously weak. The raven was about to demand about what was going on when he saw _it_.

In the meeting room, against the line of windows, a tall Sakura tree was abloom; its soft pink petals raining down from above. The petals fell, one after another, covering the floors, chairs and the meeting room table.

Hibari snarled at the smug smirk on Mukuro's face. Out of pure determination, his hands, still gripping desperately to his weapons, began to move.

The illusionist wasn't surprised, but still an eyebrow rose. "_Ara, ara_, you really are something, aren't you, Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro chuckled as he strolled towards the paralyzed Cloud Guardian. "To think you're still able to move, even with the Sakura tree blooming so vividly… You really are a _fascinating _creature." Meeting stormy blue eyes, he smirked, "So fascinating… I just can't _help _but do this…"

Loud clanks rang out in the room as Hibari dropped his tonfas, his arms falling uselessly to his sides.

Mukuro smirked.

Using a hand to steady the other, the Mist Guardian brought up his free hand to tilt Hibari's face, deepening the kiss the two were engaged in. Mukuro's tongue darted out from his own two lips, only to find Hibari's lips firmly and tightly sealed together –as if the Cloud Guardian was determined not to let Mukuro kiss him into submission. The illusionist gave a non-existent shrug and began to nibble on Hibari's bottom lips as he slowly maneuvered them towards the swivel chairs lining the meeting room desk.

Perhaps it was because of Mukuro biting down on his lips; perhaps it was because of the unexpected feeling of something solid colliding with the back of his knees… Or maybe, it was a combination of both.

Either way, Hibari couldn't help the small gasp that escaped, parting his lips and unwillingly allowing Mukuro access.

Mukuro didn't waste any time; his tongue diving into the other's mouth, mapping the cavern thoroughly. Hibari still refused to give up, pushing his own tongue against Mukuro's, in an attempt to shove the foreign appendage out. The illusionist chuckled as he forced the kiss deeper than what Hibari thought was possible as he sucked on the raven's tongue. A small voice made itself known from the back of Hibari's throat.

The Mist Guardian smirked gleefully at the darkening of the raven's cheeks in both frustration and (possibly) embarrassment.

Mukuro had long since retracted the hand he used to steady Hibari, using the new free hand to trail down the front of the Cloud Guardian's suit jacket. Nimble hands quickly and swiftly made quick work of the button as he ripped the jacket from Hibari's body, throwing it somewhere behind him.

In one swift movement, Mukuro broke the contact and shoved Hibari into the seat behind him before taking a step back to admire his work.

Hibari was sprawled in the swivel chair, his previously pristine looking purple dress shirt looking crumpled and his legs haphazardly spread open. His face was flushed as he heaved for breath, his eyes half-lidded and his lips redden and swollen from Mukuro's actions.

The sight was breathing taking, in more ways than one. Mukuro couldn't help but swallow, feeling a familiar twitch somewhere _down there_.

Hibari was still panting for breath, but it didn't stop him from glaring up at the illusionist. Despite feeling weak from the Sakura-kura disease and a little lightheaded from the rather intense make-out session moments before, the raven still attempted to lunge at the Mist Guardian.

…Keyword being _'attempted'_.

Hibari was all but thrown back into his seat by twin sharp pains at his shoulder joints as well as the feeling of metal eating into his wrists. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was handcuffed behind the back of the chair.

"_Herbivore_…" He growled lowly. "Release me. _Now_."

"You want release?" Mukuro smirked slyly. He slowly approached the bound man, a hand moving towards the table behind Hibari to support himself. Mukuro chuckled, "That's simple enough."

Mukuro slowly ran his free hand down Hibari's side before darting to the barely visible budge in the Foundation leader's suit pants.

Hibari's eyes snapped wide open. "N-_Nngh_…! W-What are you…? S-_Stop_!"

"Stop…?" Mukuro chuckled as he deviously massaged the slowly hardening budge. "You just asked me to _release _you, did you not?"

Hibari squeezed his eyes shut as he grunted, "L-Let go…!"

"Let go…?" Mukuro repeated as he gave a short laugh. "Who knew you were so coy, _Kyou-chan_~ You _can't_ be telling me you don't want this…"

"I-I… I don't…!"

"_Ara, ara_… It's not good to lie, Kyou-chan~" Mukuro sang. The illusionist practically purred as he pressed down on the now-obvious tent in Hibari's suit pants. "You're so _hard _already. You _really_ want this, don't you?"

Hibari couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips against his will when Mukuro started massaging his arousal through his pants. He mentally swore –both at himself, for letting such an embarrassing sound past his lips; and at Mukuro, for using the Sakura-kura disease against him and for doing all those… _things _to him. The mere presence –_illusionary _presence, he might add– of the Sakura blossoms made him weak; a part of his mind already starting to persuade him to simply give in to the _sinfully_ sweet touches.

"Her... bi... vio-_nngh_!"

Mukuro smirked gleefully. He had long since unbuttoned the other's suit pants and slipped a gloved hand to touch the heated flesh within, wasting no time in starting to stroke the raven's arousal. The illusionist moved to slam their lips together as he continued his movements. Mukuro rubbed a thumb over the tip of the erection, where it was already covered with precome and proceeded the teased it relentlessly. As Hibari jerked his hips in surprise, Mukuro took the chance to yank down the raven's suit pants and boxers down in one go. Hibari hissed into the kiss as the cold, air-conditioned air immediately surrounded his heated arousal. Mukuro hummed as he ran his hand down the length while he unceremoniously shoved his tongue into the other's mouth once more.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Mukuro briefly lamented over his likely-unsalvageable leather glove, which was now covered with the Cloud Guardian's fluids; but the illusionist chucked the thought aside as he sped up his movements.

Hibari broke away from the kiss as he panted hard, trying to take in the much-needed air. All thoughts have left his mind –all that is left is the heat pooling at his arousal, the tight spring in his stomach curling tighter and tighter, simply waiting to be sprung; the feeling of the leather-covered hand touching his impossibly hard erection. Hibari's body trembled, arousal ready to burst and–

Mukuro smirked as he took a step back.

Hibari's eyes snapped opened, revealing angry, yet darkened orbs. "H-Herbivore…" He growled.

"Kufufu… I was merely doing what you asked, Kyouya." Mukuro chuckled.

Hibari stared at him blankly.

"Weren't you the one who told me to _'stop'_?" Mukuro teased.

Hibari glared at him harshly, wishing not for the first time that his hands weren't handcuffed behind his back.

Mukuro pouted playfully as he lamented dramatically, "Kyou-chan is so confusing. First you want me to _release _you and then you ask me to _stop_. And when I do that, you glare at me. I am _so _very confused, Kyou-chan. What exactly do you want me to do?" Mukuro barely suppressed the teasing smirk.

Hibari opened his mouth dumbly for a moment, only for his focus to return as he snap him mouth shut again, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the other.

"You never liked making things easy for others, did you?" Mukuro sighed. "Well, if you're not going to tell me…" Mukuro smirked, "…I'm just going to try until I hit it."

"You…!"

"Do I dare?" Mukuro chuckled. "Oh, I _so _dare."

Mismatched eyes gleamed with amusement, locking with harsh silver, as Mukuro brought up his gloved hand, covered in translucent fluid, to his mouth. The illusionist gave a twisted smile as he used his teeth to pull off the ruined glove, chuckling inside at the sight of the bound raven blushing faintly at his actions.

"Now then… Where should I start…?" Mukuro mused out loud. "Perhaps… somewhere… _here_?"

Hibari grunted as Mukuro trailed a hand down the side of his body again, his time moving to carefully –and _painfully _slowly– unbutton his dress shirt. The raven shivered when the icy fingers caressed his bare chest. Hibari hissed when he felt the same hand tweak and twist the reddened nubs on his chest.

"Kufufufu… A reaction~" Mukuro chuckled. "Wonder what will happen if I do _this_…"

The illusionist bent down –and Hibari was trying _desperately_ not to react at ticklish feeling of Mukuro's long blue locks falling down on his hypersensitive skin– and bit down unceremoniously at his pulse point. The Cloud Guardian jerked wildly, his eyes snapping open as Mukuro nipped and sucked at his neck, revealing a long trail of bright red bite marks. Mukuro hummed as he used his other hand to press down on Hibari's jerking hips; despite the pleasure coursing through his body by the rubbing of their arousals against each other, he had no intention of ruining his skin-tight leather pants –he'd really grown to like them…

Mukuro finally pulled himself off the rather abused neck, looking rather proud and satisfied with his _handiwork_.

"Hmm. That didn't seem like it either…" Mukuro mused, laughing playfully.

Hibari had kept his silence this time, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down. He was almost ready to give in to the other's ministrations. Hibari cursed again at the Sakura tree and the handcuffs, despite knowing that it wouldn't help him out of this situation.

On the other hand, Mukuro was rather ready to move on. His pants were tight enough on any normal day, but right now, his erection was so constricted to the point of pain. While the illusionist was more than willing to continue teasing Hibari, his patience was reaching its limits as well. With that decided, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a small plastic bottle he kept with him at all times.

To Hibari's credit, even though he was rather displeased at his current situation, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow inquisitively.

Mukuro shrugged, "Our residential motherhen is always going on about being prepared. I'm just… following his advice." He chuckled. "Now then… _Up_."

Hibari stared at him, partially in defiance and partially in confusion.

Mukuro sighed and pulled Hibari off the chair himself. He kicked the swivel chair aside effortlessly and slammed Hibari, face-down, on the meeting room desk behind it. Hibari winced and tilted his head, throwing the illusionist behind him a harsh glare.

"Un-cuff me, herbivore."

"Nuh-uh." Mukuro shook his head with a pout. "I'm rather enjoying the view right now. Besides, un-cuffing you right now will defeat the purpose of cuffing you in the first place." Mukuro grinned as he spread the lube over his fingers.

Without warning, Mukuro shoved two fingers into Hibari and began to scissor them.

Hibari jerked at the sudden intrusion as he trashed on the desk. Mukuro bent over him and pressed his lips against the raven's shoulder blade in apology as he pumped his fingers in and out of Hibari's entrance, thrusting in at different angles. Mukuro had to press down on Hibari's hips again, the raven moving far too much for his current liking. Hibari gave a growl in protest and annoyance, attempting to move but to no avail –Mukuro kept his securely in place. The illusionist went back to nibbling Hibari's neck again as he added the last finger, still looking for that one spot in the raven while he continued to stretch.

And suddenly, the duo let out a loud moan simultaneously –Hibari, as his pleasure spot was hit; Mukuro, as Hibari's hips jerked out of his grasp at that moment, unintentionally grinding against Mukuro's still-clothed arousal.

Mukuro couldn't take it anymore –he was going to _**burst **_at this rate!

With a snarl, he pulled out his fingers and hastily unbuckled his belt, yanking down his pants right after. He grasped Hibari's hips tightly, this time determined to keep the raven from moving, and, right after positioning himself at the other's entrance, thrust himself completely into Hibari at one go.

Hibari made a noise that sounded like the mix of a moan and a groan as he arched his back, only to hiss when his erection made contact with the cool, yet rough surface of the desk. Mukuro, on the other hand, gritted his teeth tightly, using all of his self-control to _not _move. It was painful to stay still like that –he had gone from the tight constraint of his pants to an equally tight –if not _tighter_– heat engulfing his hardened member. Mukuro breathed in deeply to help himself as he waited patiently.

Hibari turned to glance at Mukuro. He couldn't help but swallow at the smoldering mismatched orbs staring intensely at him. And at the moment, he felt the last of his protest leave him as he hissed, "Get on with it, herbivore."

Mukuro stared at him for a moment in contemplation before shrugging to himself. He pulled out of Hibari in an excruciatingly slow speed before slamming back in as he started to thrust, not even bothering to start slow.

Hibari grunted as he felt himself being filled repeatedly. With his hands still cuffed behind his back, Hibari couldn't grab onto anything to steady himself –he was _completely _at the other's mercy, and not too strangely, he couldn't find himself protesting. Hibari let out a shaky breath and relaxed (in a matter of speaking), letting himself get lost in the pleasure assaulting his body. His slowly closing eyes opened wide when Mukuro finally hit his pleasure spot once more. The illusionist immediately went on to abuse that spot almost cruelly, smirking when Hibari could no longer hold in his moans. Hibari's body began to tremble again, a sure sign of his impending release –a sign that the other knew all too well.

Still keeping a hand on Hibari's hip, Mukuro slowly slid his other hand and grasped the neglected member, stroking it in time with his thrust. The illusionist brought his lips to Hibari's ear and murmured, "I want to hear it."

Hibari made a noise in confusion.

"I want to hear you call my name, Kyouya." Mukuro hissed.

Hibari continued to moan and groan, but didn't make any move to speak.

Mukuro snarled and wrapped a finger around the base of Hibari's erection. "I'm not letting you have your release until I hear it, Kyouya." Mukuro said. "Call my name."

Hibari gritted his teeth. He was _so _close; Mukuro hadn't stop slamming into him throughout. His already flushed face darkened further as he gave in, "M-Mu… Mukuro…"

"I can't seem to hear you, _Kyou-chan_." Mukuro smirked.

"M-Mukuro…!"

"Still can't hear you." Mukuro growled.

"_Mukuro_!"

"Good." Mukuro smirked.

He released the constricting finger as he began to stroke Hibari again. Mukuro growled as he slammed into Hibari harder and faster, striking the raven's prostrate with deadly accuracy. Hibari's body was no longer trembling; it was shaking violently.

With a hoarse scream, Hibari came, his body spasming harshly. His release, white and hot, splattered all over his own dress shirt and chest, as well as the meeting room desk, some of it even spilling onto the ground. Hibari fell forward, staining his ruined shirt further, barely registering Mukuro still wildly thrusting in him. The illusionist had lost his control, only focused on searching for his own release. The tightening of the heat around his arousal was the last straw as finally came, filling the body in front of him.

Hibari gave a weak moan as heat filled him in spurts, a small jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine from the sensation assaulting him. Mukuro pulled out slowly and Hibari groaned, feeling the warm, sticky fluid flowing out from him, trailing down his inner thighs.

Mukuro barely managed to pull over the nearest chair and slump into it. He pulled Hibari into his lap and sighed contentedly.

Hibari had no energy left to complain; he simply let himself lay against Mukuro as the two breathed in the much needed air. When he finally got enough to speak, he growled at the illusionist, "Un-cuff me. _Now_."

Mukuro chuckled and snapped his fingers weakly, the handcuffs bounding Hibari's wrists together disappeared. At the same time, the Sakura tree, as well as its petals, dissolved into violet mist. Mukuro cracked an eye open to glance at Hibari's wrist, letting out a sigh when he found them impossibly red (and likely bruised) but without any broken skin. Hibari brought forward his very sore and almost numb arms before shifting into a much comfortable –or, at least, as comfortable as possible– position before letting his eyes fall shut.

"You're not falling asleep on me here, are you?" Mukuro questioned.

Hibari merely grunted in response.

"You _do _realize, just because he couldn't be bothered with our activities any longer, he will still kill us if we sleep in here." Mukuro continued.

Hibari grunted again, but still did not move.

Mukuro sighed and shrugged, wrapping his arms around Hibari's waist as his own eyes started to close. "It's cute that you're actually a snuggler, _Kyou-chan~_"

"…I'll bite you to death later."

Mukuro chuckled. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

_Omake~_

_~Extra_

"Hmm. I have this sudden urge to completely trash that perverted illusionist the next time we spar." Tsuna remarked thoughtfully.

Gokudera didn't know whether to feel sorry for said illusionist or to run. "Uhh, J-Jyuudaime…?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Tsuna blinked before laughing, "Don't mind me. Just thinking out loud. Anyway, Hayato, I'm counting on you to get a new set of furniture for the meeting room. _**Again**_."

"S-Sure, Jyuudaime." Gokudera answered. _'I'm sure the manufacturer probably has a set waiting already…'_ Gokudera straightened himself and spoke, "If there's nothing else, I'll get back to my work now."

"Sure. Thanks, Hayato." Tsuna waved a hand.

Gokudera nodded and bowed respectfully before heading out. "Oh. Reborn-san. Welcome back."

The hitman gave a nod in acknowledgement and stepped into the room to find Tsuna's swivel chair turned partially to face the ceiling tall windows behind him. "_Okaeri_, Reborn."

Reborn grunted and sank into the comfortable leather couch, waiting for his former student to start talking.

"Mukuro and Kyouya are going at it in the meeting room. _Again_." Tsuna said conversationally.

"Why are you surprised?" Reborn arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised." Tsuna sighed. "It's just… Why can't they screw each other like normal people do –in the _bedroom_."

Reborn chuckled, "Like you're the one to talk, Dame-Tsuna." The ex-Arcobaleno glanced over at the brunette before continuing, "I seem to recall, right here in your office, a certain someone screaming in ple–"

"Okay! _Okay_! _**Stop**_! I get it!" Tsuna spun around, his face bright red as the memory hit him.

"Hmm… But the fact that you said that means that the memory has… _slipped_." Reborn smirked as he got up from his perch. He slowly strode towards Tsuna, like an eagle honing in on its prey. Expensive Italian shoes clicked loudly in the silence of the room until he finally stopped in front of the frozen brunette. Reborn bent down, brushing his lips against Tsuna's teasingly, smirking when he heard a moan escape. His eyes narrowed predatorily as he spoke against Tsuna's lips, "It looks like… I have to remind that someone."

Tsuna groaned and wrapped his arms around the Italian. "Reborn…!"

Reborn smirked… and _pounced_.

* * *

A/N: First of all, once again, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ikebukurolove~!**

Teehee. ikebukurolove requested a lemon for her birthday with only 2 conditions (or "prompts", if you will): One, pairing is 6918 (in that order); Two, she wanted to see Mukuro teasing Hibari –both of which I think I fulfilled pretty well…

I actually had quite some fun writing this, as shameless as that sounds. It was pretty easy to let Mukuro tease Hibari –he does that all the time in canon, anyway. It's actually Hibari I had problems with. I mean, as implied by Tsuna, this is not the first time they screwing each other, but still, Hibari is pretty stubborn and –in ikebukurolove's words– a man of little words. I wanted to keep him as in character as possible, and that's the challenge for me. He still had to oppose Mukuro somewhat, and not be a complete _uke_. Thoughts, people? Did I manage to keep Hibari as in character as possible for someone in his position (pun intended)?

Another thing, this is my _second _lemon. I… think it turned out alright, but I'd really like some constructive criticism for this. Anything that's odd or that you found it weird, feel free to tell me. Grammar corrections are also welcomed.

Oh, and in case anyone is wondering (actually, I don't think anyone thought of this…), in the omake, Tsuna mentioned something about a sudden urge to trash Mukuro. One reason is them screwing in the meeting room, resulting in another round of changing furniture. The other is because the 'residential motherhen' Mukuro mentioned earlier? He was talking about Tsuna. And how does he know? Tsuna has Hyper Intuition. (And the help of an author!)

The omake wasn't planned. I kinda wanted Tsuna to comment about trashing Mukuro, but it was odd to just end it there. So I continued it a little, and eventually, the suggestiveness came out. So, R27 shippers, a little extra for you!

So, yeah. Thanks for reading peeps!

P.S.: Sucky title sucks. I _really _had no idea what to name this fic. Title is up for suggestion and will be credited accordingly!

**EDIT: **To all my subscribers, I am _very _sorry for the repeat post. I was trying to get this posted on the 19th December, but maybe because I posted it at around midnight at my location, it was registered as 18th December. I deleted it and re-posted with the same result, so I decided to try again in an hour, when the link on my profile finally disappeared. As you can see, it is STILL registered as 18th December. I won't try it anymore, but still I'd like to explain about the flooding of your inboxes. Once again, I am very sorry about the re-posting. *bows*


End file.
